The invention relates to data processing, and in particular to systems and methods for generating a ‘snapshot’ of a learning object.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many learning resource databases provide Application Programming Interface (API) for other website access, and use SQI (Simple Query Interface) to define an interface to facilitate cross-site search operations.
Generally, cross-site search operations locate large amounts of learning objects, and description of these learning objects does not provide adequate information to meet user requirements.
According to a conventional method, a provider of a learning object can generate a ‘snapshot’ of the learning object by composing an abstract of the learning object, and combining the abstract with pictures pertinent to the learning object.
The conventional method, however, is inconvenient for the provider of the learning object. In addition, the ‘snapshot’ is composed from the viewpoint of the provider. Accordingly, contents of the ‘snapshot’ do not provide adequate information for a user to determine whether he/she is interested in the learning object. Even though the learning object has a ‘snapshot’, it is still inconvenient for a user to use it.
Hence, there is a need for a method and system for generating a ‘snapshot’ of a learning object better addressing the problems arising from the existing technology.